Short Stories Of Life Itself
by MyFreakyRomance
Summary: A bunch of oneshots written by yours truly, MyFreakyRomance. Some sad, some horror, some murder and thriller, some funny, and some down right fluffy.
1. Killer Of The Heart

**A Killer for the Heart - A Killer for the Revenge:  
A One-shot**

**Summary: **'_Do you know what this is?_' Riley has never been so scared in his life. Espeacialy when he realises that his life might come to an end - before it has barely started.

**Discalimer: **I do not own any Twilight characters. I did once... but that was only in my dream. It was a nice dream too.

**Rating: **T- for angst themes, a bit of blood hear and there, and I guess maybe sexual themes. You see for yourself.

**Warning: **If you don't like angst and blood and muder, do not read. I also have nothing against God. I believe in him myself... sorta. But seriously, nothing against him.

* * *

The room was silent, except for the silent sobs that tried to escape a muffled mouth. The smell of cheap cigarettes and whiskey had already flooded his senses, but it didn't make him any less sick. The walls of the motel were old and musty, the colour of the once sunshine-yellow now faded with age and dust. The little TV was showing the latest news - a murder.

The other figure that stood in the room, watched the flickering screen, and emotionless expression plastered on her face. Her beautiful features were highlighted by the blue and white light, lips pressed into a thin line. Her red hair curling around her, like a flame wrapping around her shoulders, like a fox fur hat that flowed down her back.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked calmly, hazel eyes never straying from the news. He blinked his teary eyes, mouth still full from the gag. His hands were bound behind his back - around the chair - and the skin around his wrists were raw. He tried to speak, but breathed in the taste of blood instead.

His blue eyes, bloodshot with tears, looked up at the gorgeous woman, wondering how he had fallen for her tricks. He sobbed again, wanting nothing more than to escape.

Her green-brown eyes flashed over to his cowering form, a sneer placed on her perfect lips. "It's what the humans _feed on_. They gourge for the bloodshell of death. They crave the newest story of the latest murder, isn't that right... Riley?"

The blonde haired man shook his head, trying to buck himself out of the wooden chair. The back legs lifted in the air, before landing down onto the floor with a sudden crack. It did not bother the red head woman, and she did not flinch. The man, though, was another story. One more chocked sob racked through his chest, his face moist with sweat and tears.

The red head cocked her head to the side, that sinister smirk still stuck on her pale features. "I see, you can't talk." She sighed and uneeded breath, licking her lips. Her delicate hands toyed with the gun holster around her perfect shaped hips.

She strutted over to Riley, heels making small 'thump'ing noises against the rotting carpet. One hand reached behind his head, and his muffled scream echoed the crumbling room as long nails dragged against the back of his head. The gag disappeared, and he sucked in a deep breath, new tears prickling his eyes.

The cruel woman smiled to herself, holding the piece of cloth on her hand, nails looking like the tips were dipped in blood red nail polish. One crimson coloured nail trailed down Riley's pale face, leaving a trail of the red liquid. "Now, Riley, will you answer the question?"

Riley was shaking, fear clearly seen in his bright blue eyes. His breathing was ruggard and uneven. Small breath, followed by a long one. Then many short puffs.

The woman sighed sadly again. "Guess I have to explain. People like you will always get a thrill of watching things like this!" She pointed a finger to the screen, where the smiling people were talking about a serial killer who had murdered 5 childeren, and caused 2 of them to end their life.

Riley shook his head. "No... no!"

The crazy woman licked her lips, the pink muscle flicking out quickly. "Yes. They want to be the biggest thing. To feel the rush of being mentioned on the news. They want to see the people they slautered, laying there in their own pool of blood. They love it."

The blonde man sobbed again, knowing where this was going. "No... please Victoria. Don't!"

"Oh, but it's not just the killers." The now not-so-nameless woman mused. She took slow steps, starting to circle Riley. He tried to crane his neck, to follow her figure. He didn't want anything unsuspected to happen to him. "No, it's the people who watch too. It's the latest gossip."

"No! It... it doesn't happen like that!"

"Oh yes it does. They watch the news, they pass it on. Everyone is as sick as the murder. They thrive off the story. Everyone is as sick as the murder." Victoria let one finger trail Riley's shoulders as she circled her prey. "Hmm. You may think that what I will do is _sick._ You may think that anyone who kills innocent lives is _sick_. But, oh, is it what they love? Is it something they can control? The erge to see their life drain away in front of your eyes..." She disappeared behind him, and Riley struggled to see her.

Suddenly, he froze has he flet the cool metal of a blade press against his side. Her hot breath brushed over his neck, making goosebumps rise, his hair prickling. "To see the light in their eyes disappeared, like a light bulb being turned off. To see the blood spilt over the floor."

"No! Don't, please. I did nothing to you!" Riley, his body visible shaking. Sweat beaded on his brow, and some dripped down his temple. His eyes widened as he felt Victoria's tounge lick it up, before pressing her lips against the spot.

"Shhh, there's nothing to cry about."

"Y-yes th-there is! You're g-gonna' kill m-me!" Another tear escaped the azura orbs, running down his cheek. He heard the red head sigh, and the knife's pressure disappeared. Riley sucked in a thankful breath, letting a choked sob escape his lips.

"Oh, you don't know that," the mad-woman taunted, walking 'till she was infront of the shaking man, back to him. Her hazel gaze exaimed the knife, watching as the light glinted off the shiny metal, showing off her reflection... and her twisted smile.

She started to sing, low under her breath. It was calm, sweet sounding... until the blonde man heard the lyrics. "_Run as the monsters come. Down to the village, where the woman cry for the hero. But they couldn't hear a thing over the screams. Oh dear Lord, hear their cry_." The lullabye contuined, twisted lyrics filling his brain.

Licking his dry, cracked lips, Riley asked, "Why are you even doing this?"

Victoria turned, showing her front to him instead. "Hmm?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Victoria blew breath noisely from her cheeks. "Oh, I don't know. It's something about the crave. The maddness. This isn't my first time, Riley. Oh no, my kills have been seen many times on TV. See this _sick act_?" She pointed the sharp point of the knife towards the screen, where the man raised his hand, showing a picture of a man lying in a pool of blood and filth, one of his arms cut off, his mouth sewn shut. "Oh, that is all me. That man... he was my husband."

Riley could feel a story coming on, and he tried to strain against the rope, making him hiss in pain as the rope rubbed against the raw skin.

"That lying bastard cheated on me. Not with one, or two, but with seven other woman. Three strippers, two who worked with him, one of his friend's girlfriend, and my best friend." Victoria's eyes grew glazy, filled with hatred and pain as she looked down at the silver metal. "But, I got my revenge. I stabbed him in the heart - seven times too. Then sewn his mouth shut, for he would tell lies. Then cut his arm off so he would have nothing to defend himself in Hell... Do you believe in God?" she suddenly asked, turned her squinty-eyed gaze to Riley.

Riley said nothing, so Victoria took that as a yes - somehow. "God doesn't exsist. If he did, he would have stopped me by now. Stopped all the killing, and the pain others suffered... like you." The red head beauty looked at him, before tortting over and reaching behind. "But not to worry, my lovely, there will be no pain," she muttered, hands working on the ropes. Riley sighed at the feeling of his wrists being freed. "I would never be so cruel." Her hands, still wrapped tightly around the frightened man's wrists, pulled them up to her face. She placed a soft kiss on each burn.

The hazel eyed woman let go and stood, turning her back on him as she watched the TV. "Poor barstards don't even have an idea," she mumbled to herself.

Riley's blue gaze narrowed onto the gun holster around her waist, seeing the butt of the gun. He rolled his wrists, hearing them crack in pain. The man's body tensed, and he sprang at her, hand grabbing the gun before he jumped back. His hands shook, both of them tightly gripping the weapon. Victoria turned, and instead of seeing a firey gaze, he saw one that showed nothing but calm and taunt.

"What are you gonna' do Riley? Kill me? You think you're strong enough?" Her words tried to meddle with his mind. Victoria rasied her knife, waving it cheekily at him. "Think you have the guts, love? Think you have the power?"

"S-sh-shut up!" he stuttered, fear and adrenelin coursing through his veins.

She stepped closer to him, forcing the shaking Riley to step back. "Of course you don't. You're weak. A piece of soft bark compared to an ancient oak tree. You have no power, you don't have the guts. You. Have. _Nothing_." With each sentence, she stepped closer, forcing Riley to back up against the wall.

"D-don't m-make me sh-shoot!" He said, voice shaking worse than an earthquake.

The taunting woman pressed the blade against his neck. "Either way, one of us will die tonight... _and you're the one who chooses_."

It was so sudden. The body fell to the ground, blood seeping into the smelly carpet, life seeping away. Eyes once once filled bright with life started to dull and fade, mouth slack and open. Crimson dribbled out of the pink lips, a mixture with thick saliva.

Riley dropped the gun in shock of what he had just done. Victoria's blank hazel eyes looked up at him, the green turning into a steel-cloud gray. Her once pale skin started to turn ghoulish - as if the skin was turning see-through, and you could see all the blue veins trying to pulse as much blood as it could while it dripped away. Her hair started to loose it's shimmer, and turned into a faded red, stained with deep blood-red.

Blue eyes started to water, and Riley shook his head. No, he wasn't a killer. He couldn't be.

The wailing sound of sirens caught his attention, and his blue eyes looked out the window. Appearently, some one had heard the gunshot, and called the police.

With only one choice, Riley pushed open the door - which hadn't be locked, weirdly enough - and ran for it.

The motel was left behind him as he pushed all the power he could into his leg muscles. The stars above twinkled, the ground below was hot - it was as if Victoria was watching.

No matter how sick it was, Riley had just killed someone...

_And it felt so good._

_

* * *

**A/N: **_So, I hope you enjoyed that. I was thinking of writing a bunch of one-shots, all different types - angst, horror, romance, ect. So, if you like, and want more, then please review! I love to hear peoples feedback. Please?  
Much love, T x


	2. Shoot Me, My Friend

Shoot Me, My Friend

**Summary: **It was a day that went down as the most tragoc school shooting in history. A day filled with pain, agony, explosions, tears, and _guns_

**Disclaimer: **Do not own, so don't sue me. But the Columbine Shooting is an actual event, this story is just based on it.

**Rating: **T - Swear words, shooting and death, blood. Ya' know, the usual

**Notes: **I saw an interview about this, and I imediatly wanted to write about it. Sorry if you don't really get it... Heh.

_

* * *

_

_Michael Moore: If you were to talk directly to the kids at Columbine or the people in that community, what would you say to them if they were here right now?  
Marilyn Manson: I wouldn't say a single word to them, I would listen to what they have to say and that's what no one did. _

April 20th, 1999 11:19 Am. Two Highschool Seniors by the names of Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold entered Columbine Highschool armed with sawed off shotguns, automatic rifels, and two duffel bags full of bombs. Both wore a pair of dark pants, black trench coats, and tee shirts reading "Natural Selection" and "Wrath." 12 students and 1 teacher were brutally murdered within the span of 43 minutes before the boys shot themselves in the heads after they realized their theatrical bomb show had failed to detonate.

It was a day that went down as the most tragic school shooting in history. A day filled with pain, agony, explosions, tears, and _guns_.

Everyone remembers where they were that day, especially those of my age group. I was in school, watching it on the news in my science classroom in shock and terror. It was my senior year too, along with my fellow classmates who were sitting all around me. The tv showed the midwestern school from all angles, the thousands of people standing around it with police and parametics. Kids my age were wrapped tightly in blankets, huddled together, others stood with their parents, and the unlucky ones were being sent off in ambulances. It didn't matter who you were, the tough jock who knocked little freshmen into lockers or the nerdy guy who couldn't pass the corner without being afraid: They were all crying. Silent tears were the common while some of the girls literally sobbed as they showed the police pulling an injured student out of the library window. That same student would survive to tell his tale of the armed gunmen who taunted and scarred the surviving students hiding under the desks during the massacre.

I remember the remorse I felt and the fear it instilled inside me. Never had I been so afraid of the human mind before, I was never given a reason to be. Here, though, it was all being shoved down my throat, the story of two boys my age who really had planned to murder thousands without a second thought. It made me question my own sanity and my own choices. Would I ever be driven to do something like that? Was insanity walking all around us? _Inside us?_

* * *

_With blue eyes bright and gleaming, Emmett looked over at Edward. "You ready to do this shit? To prove and fight for the truth? Ready to kill?"_

_Edward snorted, cocking his riffle. "Of-fucking-course I'm ready. I'm the one who came up with this idea." He took a deep breath, and looked at the cafeteria doors. True to Dylan and Eric's ways, they burst into the cafeteria, knowing that Forks Highschool were having their lunch break._

_Raising one leg, Emmett kicked the doors open. Students looked towards the smirking two, expressions of confusion turning into ones of terror and panic._

_With a maniac grin, Emmett lifted his riffle so it pointed towards the ceiling. He shot three times, letting a cackle escape his lips. "Motherfuckers!" Both boys pounted their guns towards the students, and started to blindly shoot at them._

_Screams of pain and fear filled the room, along with the two boys laughs. They stopped, quickly reloaded with the bullets that hung on their hips, and gave grins at the blood that stained the white tiled floor. "How many do you think we got?" Edward asked, green eyes bright with the lust of murder._

_Emmett laughed, and looked at the five bodies that lay on the floor. "We got five dude. All seniors. Ha, even Mike is in there." He looked down at the blonde haired boy, lifeless blue eyes looking up towards the larger teen. He smirked and kicked the still body. "Bullet through the back... nice one Eddy."_

_The partner licked his lips. "To the library then!"_

_They stormed their way up, before bursting through the double doors. To get everyone's attention, Edward pushed one of the computers of the desk. _

_The students and teachers turned to see the two, eyes wide. Edward pointed the gun towards one of the teachers - his old Biology teacher. He dropped to the floor, gasping as blood started to flow from his chest. Edward's gaze looked around at everyone, letting a grim smile slither across his face. "Listen up! Anyone moves, we shoot. Anyone speaks, we shoot. Anyway even __**tries**__ to call the cops - we'll go fucking insane." Letting the words sink in, he licked his lips, looking just like a snake about to pounce on his prey. "Now get under the desks!" He shot towards the ceiling._

_Everyone scuttled under the desks, whimpers of fear escaping their lips. "You know Edward, it's funny," Emmett started, cocking a smaller gun that hung from his belt. "It's funny how you __**lied **__to these kids." With that, he pointed the gun and shot._

_More screams filled the air._

_The larger teen walked around the room, shooting every now and again. He came to one desk, and he looked under it, meeting the tear-filled eyes of Rosalie, the same girl that left him alone on prom night. He gave her a sweet grin. "Here there, sweetheart. Remember me?" She nodded, gulping as one tear slid down her cheek, leaving a trail of masacara trickling down her face. "Yeah - unforntunelty, I remember you too." He gave a tiny chuckle, one that held no humor. He pressed the barrel of the gun to her neck. "Say goodnight, gorgeous."_

_He pulled the trigger._

_Her body fell to the floor, the wound large and leaking red all over the floor. Emmett smirked, before shooting two more teenagers, killing them immediatly._

_Edward was doing the same, going around and firing bullets. Finally, he reached one desk where Bella Swan sat under it. He talked about Bella to Emmett a lot - he was very fond of the brown eyed girl, very close to loving feelings. He squatted down, looking her straight in the eye. She whimpered._

_"Do you believe in God?" he whispered, quoting Dylan._

_"Yes... Wait, no! No!" Her breathing became raggard as she stared at him._

_He gave a soft smile, tracing a finger down her face, before standing up and shooting blindly at her, not fatally wounding her._

_"Em! When are the bombs going to go off!" He yelled to his partner in crime, walking up to the larger man as he shot another teacher, who screamed and dropping to the floor clutching their arm._

_The teen checked his watch, eyebrows furrowing. "Should havve gone off two minutes ago... unless..."_

_They both looked at each other and uttered one word. "Shit."_

_Edward mashed his lips into a thin line, looking over to the window. Sirens filled the heavy silence. "I thought you said they worked!"_

_"We checked them a hundred times! They must have disarmed them!"_

_Edward groaned. "Fucking hell." He rubbed his eye, before looking back over to the window. Walking over, he screamed. "Goddamnit! Fuck! We're surrounded!"_

_Emmett sighed and licked his lips. He nodded, and Edward came over closer. Standing in front of each other, they pointed their guns. Emmett pointed the barrel under Edward's chin - to shoot the place that was filled with his plans and secrets. The other pointed to the larger teens chest - to where his grief of life was held._

_Witnesses watched as they softly counted each other down._

_"One... Two... Three... Four-"_

* * *

I looked around the empty library. The thick smell of blood lingered, the tangy copper and metellic taste filling my nose. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I ran my hand through my blonde hair.

My eyes lingered on the two bodies that lay on the floor in front of me, lifeless and still.

So still.

Emmett Harris, and Edward Mason.

Two boys who thought they could take on what should have died a long time ago.

It was pretty much the exact date, time, and day, only ten years later. I stand here, looking at the memories of what I went through when I was younger.

I remember watching the shooting. It's what got me to how I am today.

I knew a few of the victims. It makes things so much more harder that I knew the shooters as well.

And now their dead.

Along with 18 students, and 3 teachers.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I turned away, placing a hand over my mouth to muffle the sobs that wanted to escape me. I fell to my knees, letting one tear fall, and a sob come from behind my hand. My chest heaved, and I coughed, and dry heaved. Nothing else happened, just me. Sitting beside two dead bodies of my friends, feeling sick.

This is it.

It happened again.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you guys liked. Like I said, based on true events, just with my own characters.  
Plus, it was something to take my minnd off - well, everything. I promise I'll update YWFCTL very soon. Just need to time. Heh.  
Yeah, so, like I said in the other oneshot, I'll be writing a bunch of them if I feel like it, and add it to this story. Just because I can.  
So, review this story! I'll send the review fairy so she can give you cookies!


End file.
